How Far I'd Go For You
by Shiori Tachibana
Summary: Ryuichi and Tatsuha meet and fall for one another in an instant. But many obstacles are getting in the way of their passion! Can the two overcome anything set before them and let Gravitation attract?
1. Chapter 1

_How Far I'd go For You Chapter 1_

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or the characters, though every night when I go to sleep I dream that I do. All rights belong to the great Maki Murakami-sama. Maki-sama...I hate you. loud sniffles

* * *

Yuki and Shuichi slept snuggled together in their warm covers, content and soft breathing soothing each other as they always did. Yuki's arms were wrapped protectively around Shuichi while his koi's forehead burrowed into his chest. Their comfortable sleep didn't last long enough. The alarms screeching bell woke the two from their dream land at 7:00 sharp as it always did on weekdays. Yuki popped open one sleepy eye and glared at the clock on Shuichi's side of the bed. He was tired of having to buy a newone every week, but now he regretted being so tight with his money. He wanted to throw it against the wall as he usually did. Shuichi yawned and turned over to quiet the shrill noise. He clicked the off button and quickly retracted his hand in the crisp chill in the air and flopped back under the covers with a shiver.

"Cold, are we?" Yuki asked, amused at his lovers display, "Its your fault for wearing boxers and a tank top to bed in the middle of winter." Shuichi rolled to face Yuki and gave a little smile before a soft moan of displeasure. Yuki reacted to that and sat up in bed. "Shuichi, what's wrong?" He placed a hand to the boys head and felt the heat of a fever. He was clammy, light-headed, achy, hot and cold all at the same time. "Great, you're sick" he said with a frown. "No, I'm okay, just a little tired" Shuichi said and did his best to sit up without falling so that Yuki wouldn't worry. The novelist sighed, slid out of bed and looked out the window. No wonder. There was frost covering the glass. It must have gotten considerably colder during the night, and Shuichi didn't sleep in clothes suited for such weather.

Yuki turned from the window and glared at Shuichi. "Yeah, I can tell you feel wonderful. Usually I can't get you to shut up and leave me alone in the mornings, but here you are, quiet as a mouse" he observed, skeptically criticizing his lover for the poorattempt at lying. "Well still, I have to go to work and finish up our single. Once it's complete we'll only have two more songs before we release a new CD, and K would kill me if I tried skipping work so close to its deadline." Shuichi pulled the covers off himself and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He steadied himself against the mattress before standing and staggering into Yuki's strong arms as a wave of diziness hit. "You're not going. You're staying home to get better and that's the end of discussion. I'll call and let Tohma know later."

* * *

Shuichi had reluctantly gone back to bed and fell fast asleep until a barrage of loud noises from outside the bedroom roused him only a few hours later. His head was still swimming, leaving him too inebriated to realize that the sounds were people talking, yelling and whining. He put a hand to his head, coughed a few times and closed his eyes. The coughing made him painfully aware of the headache building behind his eyes. He rolled over to face the bathroom with a moan, then opened his eyes again in the dim lamp-lit room. Next to the bed were a chair, Yuki's laptop, a blanket, and a half full cup of tea on the nightstand. He smiled when he realized his lover must have been watching over him as he slept. He made a mental note to drag his illness out for as long as possible before his sickness took hold of him and he fell fast asleep once again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuki had his hands full with a houseful of people, both pissed off and worried about Shuichi. Hiro, Suguru, K, Sakano, Tohma, Ryuichi and a forced-to-come Noriko were demanding answers, pleading and screaming at the same time in Yuki's direction. He was going insane. "Where is he? He has a job to do!" Suguru and K yelled in unison, pissed that Shuichi had thought he could stay home so close to deadline. "Yuki-san, did you kick him out last night and let him freeze? Is that how he got sick?" Hiro asked, glaring daggers at the novelist. "Is Shuichi okay? Is he going to die? Kumagoro thinks we should let a doctor give him a shot." Ryuichi was incoherent, similar to the way Shuichi got when he was flustered. Tohma and Noriko just sat with mild annoyance and watched the show.K had long since pulled out his magnum, cocked the safety and was an instant from firing when Yuki exploded. "Shut the fuck up! All of you!" Everyone went into hush mode, a little startled and very afraid.

"One, Shuichi isn't going anywhere when he's sick. Your little band can deal with it. Two, I haven't kicked him out in at least a month, and if this was somehow my fault, I sure as hell wouldn't be letting him lounge in my bed. Three, he doesn't need a doctor, he needs to sleep, and the sooner you all get the fuck out of my house, the sooner he can!" Yuki was taking in ragged breaths, trying not to strangle his unwanted guests. "Did I come at a bad time, bro?" Tatsuha had let himself in amidst the screaming and was standing just beyond the entrance. "What, did you want to add to my misery?" Yuki asked, already calming down at the sight of his brother. "Not really, but we did have plans to go out for drinks today. Remember?" Tatsuha went to his brothers' side and slung an arm around his shoulder.

"So what's wrong, bro? You on the rag or somethin'?" Yuki let his head fall on his Tatsuha's arm. Ever since they were kids, probably because Tatsuha was the only one who didn't look down on him, he always felt really calm around his brother. Tatsuha felt the same. Yuki lifted his head and glared at everyone again. "You're still here?" With that, everyone but Ryuichi, Tatsuha and Tohma filed out of the front door with their tail between their legs. "Sorry about all this, Eiri-chan. I couldn't very well let Ryuichi go by himself to see Shuichi, and my other valued employees were all abandoning their jobs, so I came as well. He can skip work until he feels better, but no longer than three days. He has deadlines too." Tohma gave his trademark smile and turned to his band mate. "Ready, Ryuichi?"

"No. We came to see Shuichi, and Kumagoro and I aren't going anywhere 'till we do." Ryuichi had gone into serious mode, shattering his childish personality and sizing Yuki up. Yuki cocked an eyebrow but didn't move. "This is my house, Shuichi is my lover, you're part of my brother-in-law's band, and you can go to hell if you think you're getting past me" he returned defiantly. Tatsuha had been seeing stars in more than just the literal sense.Ryuichi was hidden behind everyone else when Tatsuha has entered, but nowhis idol was standing in front of him. It washard to believe.The last time they'd met, he'd fainted and didn't even get to talk to him. He was determined to impress Ryuichi this time.

"Come on Eiri, just let him see Shuichi. It'll only be for a few minutes, and it might do Shuichi good to see some friends." Tatsuha had come out of his fandom mode and was trying to improve the situation for Ryuichi. Yuki was stilling glaring when he sighed and shrugged off his brothers arm. "You have five minutes. I'm not holding a staring contest with you, but if Shuichi looks worse because of your company, I swear I'll kill you and everyone close to you." Yuki stepped to the side and let him pass.

* * *

"Shuichi!" Ryuichi ran to his rival and best friend and waited for his sudden awakening to be shaken off. "Ryu-chan?" Shuichi blinked a couple times and sat up. His eyesgot largerand he smiled brightly. "You came to visit me!" Shuichi and Ryuichi gave one another a big hug, causing Yuki to fidget with annoyance. He went to the bed and pulled Shuichi into his chest, giving Ryuichi a jealous glare. Shuichi smiled and cuddled closer to Yuki. He looked at the doorway and saw Tatsuha standing against the frame. "Hey, Tats-chan." Shuichi greeted Yuki's brother as he always did and smiled at him from Yuki's arms in the bed. "Are you feeling better now?" Tatsuha asked, inwardly laughing at his brother's jealousy. "A bit better than this morning, but I still feel like shit" he admitted in a voice he barely recognized as his own. "Awww, Kumagoro and I were really worried, but we can see Yuki is taking very good care of you" he said, pulling his pink rabbit from behind his back.

"Yep. He always does." Shuichi yawned and Yuki took that as the signal to end the visit there. "Five minutes are up, time to go." Ryuichi nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay, since we agreed, me and Kuma-chan better get going. Get better soon so we can play again. It's boring at the studio when you're not there." Shuichi nodded and smiled again. "Thanks for coming to see me. Will you tell everyone I'm sorry for missing work?" he asked, settling back into bed. "Sure. Just get better." Ryuichi said from the door, brushing against Tatsuha's chest as he went. "Yeah, get better." Tatsuha said, and walked out after Ryuichi. "I'll be back in to give you medicine in a sec, so just wait here" Yuki said, pulling the covers over his lover's body. "Okay."

"Well, since Shuichi's sick, I guess we can postpone our drinking date. Do you need me to get him anything for you?" Tatsuha asked, putting on his coat and trailing behind Ryuichi. "No, thanks though." "'Kay. See ya later." Yuki locked the door and went back to Shuichi. "Ready for you're medicine?" He asked, carrying the cherry flavored cough syrup. "I guess. Tastes bad, though" "Well if it'll make you get better, just drink it." "Can I have a kiss too?" Shuichi asked, his eyes large and pleading. "I guess you can."

* * *

Outside...

"Hey, Tatsuha-chan, wasn't it?" Ryuichi asked as they walked toward the elevators and boarded one. "Yeah, that's right" he answered, remaining calm despite himself. "It's pretty cool the way you can handle Yuki that way" he said, as the elevator came to a stop at the ground level. "I suppose. It's always been that way. It's the same for me." Ryuichi smiled, his serious side showing as he came an inch from Tatsuha's face. "Maybe I'll see you again." With that he got into Tohma's black Benz and sped back toward NG. Tatsuha thought he was dreaming, and didn't want to wake up.

* * *

A.N. Well ladies and gents, its another Gravi story from yours truly. This one will be centered around Tatsuha and Ryuichi, though. Basically, I really adore this pairing and wanted a story centered around them. I couldn't think of a probable waythey could meet, so I had Shuichi get sick. Hahaha. It makes for a good opening, though. Well, you know the drill, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

How Far I'd Go For You Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm ever so close to talking Murakami-sama into handing over the rights to Gravitation! I never really knew what was possible when you've got a magnum in your mouth. Thank you for the inspiration, K-san!

Vocabulary:

****

**Coronary**: Just in case, for those who aren't very medically inclined, this would be a heart attack.

****

**Kesa**: Is the name of the clothing worn by Buddhist priests. You know what Miroku of Inuyasha wears? Same exact thing.

* * *

"Yuki, I'm seriously fine! I need to go to work! It's already been three days!" Shuichi had been trying to pry Yuki off him for almost an hour. For the past three days his lover had been doting and almost possessive. He'd refused to let anyone visit, made him nutritious food for every meal and sat by the bed and actually talked when Shuichi was awake instead of work. Shuichi knew his manner was all on account of the hug he'd shared with Ryuichi. Yuki stood in hurt silent, anger welling up inside him. "You always beg me to spend time with you, but all of a sudden you want to go to work? Well, fuck you! I don't give a shit! Go spend time with your precious Ryuichi!" Yuki grabbed his laptop from the nightstand and stalked angrily from the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Shuichi stood completely stunned where he'd been left changing.

"Yuki! Wait!" Shuichi ran after his lover, his pants not even buttoned yet, and caught up with him half way to his office. "What did you mean by that comment with Ryuichi?" Yuki spun on him and burned holes into his lithe frame. "What did I mean? Explain to me why that dumbass was giving you a hug. What else do you two do? Is that why you're always so eager to go to work?" Shuichi had to strain his face muscles so hard not to laugh that the effect burned his cheeks. His Yuki was jealous. Over him! "Yuki, don't be silly. You're the only one I love and look foreword to seeing every day. Ryuichi is one of my best friends, my idol, not to mention my biggest rival. He's a big part of my life, but we're just close friends" he said, smiling when Yuki's hard eyes softened a bit.

"I don't like him being so clingy with you" Yuki said frankly. "That's just how Sakuma-san is. He's like that with everyone he likes." "And that's the problem. I'm the only one who gets to hug you, or visit and take care of you when you're sick. You don't need him!" Shuichi laughed and glomped Yuki, almost causing his laptop to go flying when they hit the hard floor. "I Love you, Yuki!" The novelist felt better except for the wind being knocked out of him, and yanked his lovers ear instead of returning the hug. "If you love me you'll let me get to work and make Sakuma stay away." Shuichi let go, cocked an eyebrow, shook his head and walked away to get ready. He knew that Yuki loved him too, but sometimes he was just so stupid.

* * *

Shuichi walked into the warm NG building for the first time in three days. He'd barely noticed how much he'd missed his friends, singing, and even the building. "Hey Shindou-san! Welcome back! Seems like forever since you were last here. It's been a little boring," said Saiga. He was the guard for the building, but he looked more like a biker thug than a business guard. "Hey Saiga. Thanks a lot. I missed this place." Shuichi waved and boarded an empty glass elevator that took him to the 15th floor. When the lift came to a stop he walked to the end of the hall on the left where his band always recorded. "Everyone welcome the incredible Shuichi Shindou, back and ready for action!" he announced, slamming open the door. He face-faulted when he saw what everyone was doing. Sakano had prepared tea and everyone, including K and the tech crew, were sitting on the couches, watching a variety program.

"What the hell! I've been gone for three days and you all just relax because I'm not here!" "Actually Shuichi, we've all completed recording, which means we're finished until you're done with vocals" Hiro interjected, sipping his tea lightly while everyone else nodded their agreement. "Shuichi!" Ryuichi glomped his friend like he did every day, making Shuichi a little uneasy because of the conversation he'd had with Yuki earlier that morning. "Hey, Sakuma-san." He gave him a quick hug and squirmed away, and much to his pleasure, Ryuichi didn't seem to notice. "I've got something I wanna ask you about. Can we go outside for a bit?" Shuichi gulped and nodded dumbly. He was just over-reacting because of Yuki, right? "Sorry, it should only take a sec!" Ryuichi grabbed the pink singers hand and dragged him up to the roof where he finally let go of his grip.

"So what's up, what did you want to ask?" Shuichi questioned, ready to bolt if the situation got sticky. Yuki was the only one he loved, and that was the end of it. Ryuichi turned to face him, eyes as serious and passionate as when he sang. He breathed in deeply and screamed his confession. "Yuki-san's brother, Tatsuha! I want to talk to him again! He really impressed me the way he handled Yuki-san when I wanted to see you and he wouldn't let me, and he didn't treat me like an idol, just like another person. I really liked him." Ryuichi blushed and looked away. Shuichi let out a huge inner sigh. _'So that's it…'_ he thought, and smiled at his friend.

"Well, Tats-chan is your second biggest fan, me being your first. It must have been really hard not to ask you for an autograph and resist raping you. He is bi, after all." Ryuichi blushed an even darker shad of red when he heard Tatsuha's orientation. "I thought for sure he was straight. I mean, he's really good looking, so he could have anyone he wanted. I'm actually sorta relieved." Shuichi looked to be in shock. "No way dude, are you seriously like, interested in him…in that way? I didn't know you liked 'em on your own team…" Shuichi felt his head spinning and put a hand against the wall. Maybe he was still sick. "I'm not a full blown fag or anything," Ryuichi insisted, "I've liked girls too…" He trailed off as he tried to remember the last relationship he had. What with being a huge success, it had been a while. "It doesn't really matter. Hell, **I'm** queer. But why Tatsuha?" Shuichi only got a questioning stare.

"He's a creepy Yuki look alike that wanted to do it with me when I first met him because I look kinda like you." Shuichi was having a blast eroding the perfect image of Tatsuha that Ryuichi had made in his mind. "He really tried to do that?" Ryuichi's head started to spin and a small grin curved the edges of his perfect mouth. "It's pretty cool that I can even get the hot ones up, huh?" Shuichi burst out laughing. "Hey, if you want to hang out with Tatsuha, I sincerely doubt he would mind. In fact, he would probably have a coronary." Shuichi beamed with pride as he used the word Yuki had taught him. "How about I give you his cell number and you can set up a time to hang out together?"

Ryuichi nodded so fast his head looked like it might fall off. Shuichi got out his cell phone with pictures of Yuki and himself pasted all over the place, got Tatsuha's cell number from his contacts, then entered the number into Ryuichi's. "Thanks, Shu-chan." They left the rooftop talking about all the things Shuichi knew Tatsuha liked until they reached the 15th story. They said their goodbyes and gave each other a huge hug. Knowing they were both queer to some extent didn't bother either of them. They waved and went in different directions, Shuichi to finish his part of recording and Ryuichi to get in the way while Noriko and Tohma packed up their equipment for a gig.

* * *

Tatsuha was dressed in his dark blue kesa robes performing a cleansing ritual for a nearby shrine when he felt one of the pockets of his pants vibrating. His cell was going off. He ignored the slight buzzing and continued with the sacred ritual. After fifteen minutes the rite was over. He thanked the shrine holders and began walked down the steps to the street below when he remembered the phone call. He pulled put his phone by its Ryuichi Sakuma limited edition cell phone strap and checked the call. It was from a number he didn't recognize, but he dialed the number and waited against a tall oak tree for an answer.

* * *

Ryuichi had been sorely disappointed when he got Tatsuha's voicemail. He hung up and sulked to his room, throwing himself on the bed. He'd finished the gig and said he didn't feel well and thought he should go home to rest, though in truth it was because he had wanted to call Tatsuha- but he hadn't picked up! He was only a few minutes from falling asleep when Nittle Graspers' Live version of Shining Collection, and his greatest duet with Shuichi, thrilled to life on his dresser. He stumbled sleepily over to the phone and picked it up without checking who it was. "Hullo?"

"Hey, this is Tatsuha Uesegi. Sorry, but I seem to have gotten a missed call from this number about 20 minutes ago. Is that a mistake?" Ryuichi couldn't believe his ears. Tatsuha sounded unbelievably sexy on the phone. His ears were still ringing from his sultry voice when he was brought back to the real world. "Hello?" "Oh, sorry. Uh, no, I called. This is Ryuichi Sakuma. I got your number from Shuichi earlier today and thought I'd call." Ryuichi took a seat on his bed; his face beet red with embarrassment. He must sound like a complete idiot.

* * *

On the other side of the conversation, Tatsuha was an instant from pitching foreword and tumbling down the stairs when his brain processed what he just heard. Ryuichi Sakuma had gone out of his way to get **his** phone number and then called **him**! He was experiencing complete nirvana. "Wow. I never expected to get a call from Sakuma-san. Having problems with Eiri again?" he asked, almost disappointed when he thought maybe that was the only reason for the call. "Not really. I did tell you we might meet again. I was calling to see if you'd like to take me up on that offer." Tatsuha stood speechless before he realized the joke must be on him. "This really isn't funny, asshole. Ryuichi Sakuma is my God and I really like him, so don't fuck with me and pretend to be him. I'm not interested in your stupid jokes." Tatsuha hung up and stormed down the steps and into the street where he'd parked his motorcycle

* * *

Ryuichi was really upset with how their conversation had ended. He hated that Tatsuha had so completely misunderstood everything and thought he was an imposter! "Kuma-chan, why does it matter to me what he thinks? I barely even know him!" Ryuichi tried to sort through is feelings in the usual way- by talking to Kumagoro. He pursed his lips together and furrowed his eyebrows then called Shuichi after a lot of solitary contemplation. After three rings, he picked up. "Hey, Ryu-chan! What's up?" "He thought I was some imposter! He didn't believe that I wanted to see him!" Ryuichi was surprised by himself, being almost on the verge of hysteria over a kid much younger and who he barely even knew. "Well, try calling again. If that doesn't work, you can try going to his house. It's in Kyoto so it'll take a while to get there…"

* * *

Ryuichi had decided that after six ignored phone calls, he'd have his bodyguard, Kuronosuke, drive him to Kyoto. The trip was very scenic, but it was also really long. Maybe it was the anticipation and worry over what Tatsuha would do and say when he saw him that gave him butterflies. They finally pulled up to the Uesegi shrine, a picture perfect place even in winter, so it was difficult to imagine during spring or fall. He got out of his limo and looked up the steps to see someone walking down the steps, running a hand through their hair as the crisp wind picked up. It was Tatsuha. Ryuichi stared at him in awe. He looked even sexier than he had a few days ago. He wore ripped and faded jeans, a skin tight black t-shirt with a thigh length leather jacket over it and heavy biker boots. He held his helmet between his right arm and his side.

Tatsuha looked down the steps when he felt someone staring. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. Ryuichi Sakuma was standing only twenty or so steps away from him. "No way…" He dropped his helmet in shock and gaped at Ryuichi while it thudded loudly down the steps and landed only two away from Ryuichi. He slowly picked it up and walked toward a motionless Tatsuha. "You dropped this" he said casually, and held out the helmet for Tatsuha to take. For reasons he couldn't understand, he felt a sense of calm just being around his teenage obsession when only moments before he felt sick with worry and fear. Tatsuha was too shocked to take his helmet and plopped down on the steps before he fainted and broke his neck on the incline. Ryuichi retracted his outstretched hands as the wind kicked up, blowing his hair and loose shirt about him, making him look even dreamier than the pictures in magazines.

"You're…really here…" Tatsuha buried his head in his arms. "I can't believe this. So that really was you who called me earlier?" He felt like an idiot, too embarrassed to so much as look at the most famous singer in Japan, but Ryuichi didn't care at all anymore that his calls had been ignored. He took a seat next to Tatsuha, a little closer than he'd intended, but received a desirable effect in response. Tatsuha blushed and stiffened at their proximity. "Yep! I told you I was serious about seeing you again. Think you might want to come with me for a drink?" Tatsuha looked at him and smiled with renewed encouragement, surprised at himself. He had always had fantasies of hanging out with Ryuichi, but he always pictured glomping him, begging for an autograph and stripping him, but there he was, offering his hand and nothing more. Ryuichi took it and felt an electric jolt at the touch. Tatsuha smiled unknowingly and asked, "Wanna take my motorcycle?"

* * *

A.N. To my darling readers who have given me so much encouragement to keep writing…THANK YOU! Anyway, another chapter and another to begin! Yay! Please continue your support by reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this! 


	3. Chapter 3

How Far I'd Go For You Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As it turns out, Murakami-sama has some bad-ass ninjas working under her, and I barely escaped with my life. I now have only one arm, one eye, no hearing and various scars all over my body- and she still has all rights to Gravitation. Damnit!

Vocabulary:

****

**Tea House**: Isn't really a place where they serve tea. In this case, I'm referring to tea house in the context of a bar.

****

**Sukiyaki**: A type of hot pot. If you want any other info, just Google it. Lol.

****

**Yakizakana**: Grilled fish. It's really freakin' good! I learned how to make it from my Otou-san!

* * *

Tatsuha had gone back to the house to get another helmet while Ryuichi waited by his motorcycle after sending Kuronosuke away until later that night. When Tatsuha began briskly walking back down the stairs he had a bright red helmet in his hand and another leather jacket over his shoulder. Ryuichi couldn't help but stare at him. It was difficult not to remember what Shuichi had told him earlier concerning Tatsuha's "Sakuma Obsession". He certainly didn't seem at all like the other fans that clamored to him before, during and after his performances. "Sorry about the wait. I had trouble finding it." Tatsuha handed over the red helmet and picked up his black one from the seat on the bike. "Oh, and I brought one of my leather jackets. It gets cold when you drive fast in winter, and I'm not known for being slow."

Ryuichi took the jacket and tried it on. It was a little too big since he was so thin, but it felt warm and he happily wore it. It was almost identical to the one Tatsuha was wearing, only this one was a dark shade of grey and a bit shorter, with two pockets on the inside and two that zipped at the chest. He fumbled with the helmet strap trying to get it to snap closed, but it wasn't any use. "Tatsuha, can you help me get this thing in place?" Ryuichi was embarrassed to ask, but Tatsuha expertly fastened it in only a few seconds. "Thanks." "Sure." Tatsuha swung his leg over his motorcycle and kicked up the stopper. Ryuichi was really flexible and got on the back without any problems at all. "Better hang on tight. I'll take you to the best tea house in Kyoto."

* * *

After a really fun drive, Tatsuha pulled in front of a building with a sign above the double door that read 'Shirakaba'. Tatsuha let Ryuichi get off first, then turned off his motorcycle and got off himself. The drive had been nothing short of arousing for him. Ryuichi had put his arms tightly around his waist as they went, his small chest pressed firmly against Tatsuha's back. But to make things even more hypnotic, he couldn't help but think that Ryuichi's legs were spread on the seat behind him. Ryuichi's thoughts weren't exactly clean, either. In fact, the whole time he had held onto Tatsuha's waist he could feel the smooth muscles beneath his hands constrict at his touch. He had even gone as far as using a sudden stop to move closer to the young driver.

The two of them entered Shirakaba and took a seat at a table in the back while the Karaoke machine played Japanese oldies for a group of middle aged business men who were out for a good time. "Want something from the bar?" Tatsuha asked. "Sure. I'll have a Sapporo beer." "Your wish is my command." Tatsuha made a silly bow that made Ryuichi giggle and went to get their drinks. Ryuichi looked at Tatsuha's back as he stood at the bar and found himself trying to remember everything about his body. The holes in his jeans teasingly showed well muscled legs and they fit tight enough to show his perfect ass in great detail. When he came back carrying their drinks Ryuichi took a moment to look at his chiseled chest and abs. He looked like the most seductive of incubi, and the slight teasing sway of his hips only added to his allure. "Beer" Tatsuha stated simply, setting the bottles down on the table. "Thanks."

Ryuichi took a sip of his beer and watched Tatsuha pound his. When Tatsuha put his bottle down he looked directly into Ryuichi's gaze. "Sakuma-san…" "Call me Ryuichi. Sakuma-san is too formal" "Okay then, Ryuichi." Tatsuha said on the verge of utter bliss. "Can I ask you something?" Ryuichi nodded and took another sip of beer. "Why did you want to talk to me so badly that you'd come all the way to Kyoto?" Ryuichi choked on his drink. He hadn't really wanted that question to come up. Even he didn't know exactly why. "Well, you just seemed really interesting and nice, I guess. It's a really refreshing difference in comparison to how people usually treat me." Tatsuha nodded as a reply. "Can I ask you a question then, Tatsuha?" He shuddered at the way Ryuichi said his name so playfully and nodded dumbly again.

"Is it true that you're really my second biggest fan next to Shu-chan?" Tatsuha laughed almost hysterically and slammed his bottle on the wooden table, getting serious in an instant. "I'm your biggest fan! Shuichi is second! I know everything there is to know, have all the merchandise and CDs…" He stopped when he noticed Ryuichi's quite laughing. "What?" he asked curiously. "Nothing," he managed, regaining his composure, "it's just that you can be really passionate about things. It's pretty cool." Tatsuha could feel a nosebleed coming on. "Last question then. Is it also true that you wanted to screw Shuichi because he looks like me?" Tatsuha flashed the deer in the headlights look and abruptly stood up. He knocked over his chair and received a few stares before the loud buzz of nearby chatter continued.

"Listen, Sakuma-san…I…" "Didn't I say to just call me Ryuichi?" he asked and stood up himself. He walked around the circular table and stood only a fingers width away from Tatsuha. Though Ryuichi was already over 30, Tatsuha was still taller by a good 6 inches. He smirked when Tatsuha didn't say anything. He tugged on his tight shirt and pulled him in a way that suggested he should follow. Tatsuha did and numbly went with him into the bathroom. "So, will you answer my question?" Ryuichi asked, sitting on one of the sinks after locking the door to be sure no one would come in. Tatsuha stood as far away as he could, embarrassed and a little worried about what Ryuichi was thinking. His mouth way really dry but he managed to spit everything out just the same.

"Ryuichi, I…well, you're my idol, but even more than that, I really like you. No one else's voice makes me shiver when I hear it, and I admit that I get turned on by that- and you- but whatever Shuichi said to you, I seriously wouldn't ever cross the line and try to jump your bones or anything…" Ryuichi had long since pulled up a leg and was resting his head on his knee when Tatsuha had finished. "Why not?" he asked innocently and watched many different expressions play across the teenagers face. "Well, because I really don't think you'd be interested in a same sex one night stand, and I wouldn't be cool with that, either." Ryuichi nodded and jumped off the sink, making for the door.

"What if I told you I liked you too and wanted to continue seeing you? Would you still think I had a problem with same sex relationships?" Before Tatsuha could even blink, Ryuichi reached up and kissed him sweetly on the lips, melting into Tatsuha completely. After a moment he pulled away and let Tatsuha get his bearings. They looked at each other and finally Tatsuha was able to speak. "I would be really happy to continue spending time with you. And eventually- I'll tell you this now- I have every intention of screwing you when our relationship gets better." Ryuichi laughed and looked back up into his face. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind." They left the bathroom holding hands and went directly outside after getting their things from the table.

* * *

For the next several weeks following the night in the bar, Tatsuha and Ryuichi had met on several occasions. Usually Ryuichi's schedule was so packed he had to use the excuse that he was sick to go home. They had gone to a lot of different places together, sometimes even with Shuichi and Yuki, though the writer seemed a little tenser around Ryuichi than he had before. They often went to raves, theme parks, bars, cafés and shrines for winter festivals on little dates where they could relax and talk. After they had been officially been dating for a month, Ryuichi asked Tatsuha to go with him to a gig in Osaka, which Tatsuha gladly did. The show was absolutely fabulous, and to end the day, Ryuichi took him to an expensive dinner at a restaurant in town. "You're concert was amazing Ryuichi!" Tatsuha was really pumped and continued to compliment him on his performance. Somehow, only Tatsuha's praises made him feel giddy and embarrassed.

They sat in a private room with sliding paper doors like a traditional Japanese restaurant and talked about little things as they usually did when there were other people to hear. Since getting to know one another, they'd often played something Ryuichi dubbed "The Question Game". On their first date, he'd suggested they play it so they could get to know the little things about one another. They were in a café at the time, but Tatsuha was always up for anything. The game had gone something like this.

* * *

Flashback

"Okay Tats-chan, to play the game, you just ask the person any question, but you have to answer that same question. Then it's their turn! If you ask something that can't be answered by yourself, then the other person asks one that they can't answer until you can both reply to the same question."

"Alright. I guess that makes sense…sorta…You go ahead and start then."

"M'kay! What's your favorite color?" Tatsuha had to laugh at the most overly asked question of all time, but he realized that it was a valid question when getting to know someone.

"I think probably red. Yours?"

"Pink! Because Kumagoro is pink! So what about your favorite food?" Ryuichi asked.

"I guess I'd have to say sukiyaki or yakizakana. I never really liked all the American stuff bro tried to feed me. You?"

"Anything sweet. I really like American pastries."

"Gross…" They both laughed and waited for Tatsuha to think of another question. "What types of movies do you like?"

"I like British films a lot, but I like French films, too. Especially the old silent movies. You?"

"Eh, I don't really watch movies too often. Eiri and I sorta have this thing about idiocy and television…"

"Idiocy and television? You and Yuki-san really are close, aren't you? Thank makes me a little jealous…" Tatsuha blushed.

"Well, bro and I just get along because of our tastes. For instance, we like the same booze, sweets and lovers, and we share the same warped humor. I think since the time we were little, because I never looked at bro different for being 'Un-Japanese', he's always felt a little closer to me for it."

"Hmm, so you really are a good person. Just like I thought! Well, I can't answer my question, so you go ahead."

"Well, who do you get along with the best and why?"

"That's two questions." Ryuichi laughed and put a finger to his lip and thought about it for a second. "I guess that my best friend is Tohma. I really get along with Shuichi too, but Tohma isn't only a band mate, he looks out for me and does lots of things for me. He's almost like a big brother himself, you know?" Tatsuha nodded but Ryuichi wasn't finished. "But, I think the person I get along with the best is you. Tohma and I stopped talking like this, and we don't have as much fun anymore." Ryuichi took on a more playful tone this time and said "Though I don't see you as a brother- more like my lover."

End Flashback

* * *

The two of them laughed and spent their entire dinner asking random questions to one another. Ryuichi learned that Tatsuha had always wanted to be a monk and was never forced into it, that he had known he was bi since he was 9, and that he'd been the first person in line to buy tickets for every Nittle Grasper concert they had held since their second CD. Tatsuha found out that Kumagoro was made by Ryuichi's mother for him when he was a baby, that he still read manga and that he had wanted to sing since he was old enough to talk. When their waitress brought them their cappuccinos and scones, Ryuichi decided to pop a question he'd wanted to ask since inviting Tatsuha to Osaka a week before it happened.

"Tatsuha, we've been seeing each other for a little over a month, but I don't think the time we spend together is enough…" Ryuichi looked up from the murky liquid in his cup into Tatsuha's eyes. He saw fear and worry there and he was quick to set his mind at ease. "But if you came to live with me in Tokyo, we could see each other a lot more. I understand if you don't want to, but…" Ryuichi had looked away but brought his eyes back to Tatsuha to see how he'd responded. He was surprised to see a warm smile on his boyfriends face. "You really mean that? It's okay for me to come live with you?" Ryuichi nodded enthusiastically and said, "So, will you?" It was Tatsuha's turn to nod. "Really? But you'll have to leave the shrine, and you always wanted to be a monk…" "It's alright Ryuichi. It is important to me, but so are you. I can just do special rites and stuff. I don't mind going to Kyoto every so often for that." "You're sure?" "Of course."

With Ryuichi reassured and both of them on cloud 9, the conversation switched from the question game to when Tatsuha would move in, what Ryuichi's apartment was like and their relationship. "I hadn't thought about it, but I just agreed to live with you and I haven't even seen your apartment. You could live in a real dive." Ryuichi laughed at Tatsuha's joke. "It's actually pretty nice. Tohma got it for me. It's really big, especially since I don't have much in it. I'm not home much, so there was no point." Ryuichi shrugged and sipped his coffee. "Soooo, what exactly do you have in your apartment?" "Uh, a bed, dresser, TV, and shower stuff." Tatsuha was taken aback. "No couch, dishes, tables…?" Ryuichi shook his head no. "Well, as soon as I move in, we're going shopping."

* * *

They left the restaurant only a few minutes later, Osaka's bright lights glistening overhead as couples and families walked under the city lights. "You want to come to my apartment once we get back to Tokyo? You've never seen it, and you'll be living there…" "No, I'd better not. I don't think I would be able to look at your place very long." "Another words, you don't trust yourself with me." "Exactly." Ryuichi had a laugh at his expense, but he understood that Tatsuha wanted to wait on sex for his sake. He wanted Ryuichi to know that it meant something to him, that he wasn't just screwing him because of fame. "Alright then. Are you going to stay in Osaka tonight or head back to Kyoto?" Ryuichi asked, locking arms with his younger companion. "Well, I **was** going to stay in Osaka, but if you want me to move in within the week, I think I better get to packing and tell my father."

"Aww, so I won't see you for…" Ryuichi counted on his hand and said, "…three more days?" He gave Tatsuha a pouting look and snuggled far closer than was necessary. Tatsuha didn't really mind, but he was finding it very difficult not to take Ryuichi then and there. "It'll make it that much better when we see each other again." Ryuichi gave a big sigh but realized he was right. They had taken Ryuichi's limo to the restaurant, so they rode back to Nittle Graspers hotel where Tatsuha had left his motorcycle. "Ryuichi, do Noriko and Tohma still not know that we're seeing each other?" Tatsuha asked as he got onto his motorcycle and fastened his helmet. "Well, I think Nori-chan has an idea I'm seeing somebody, but she doesn't know who. Tohma one the other hand is way too busy to notice. What about your family?" Tatsuha shook his head no. "Just bro and Shuichi."

"Tats-chan, do you consider Shuichi family now?" he asked. "Well, he might as well be. Bro's so in love with him it's pathetic." Tatsuha started his motorcycle and said "Well, I'll see you in three days. I'll still call you tomorrow, but if you call first and I don't pick up, it's only because I'm doing rites." Tatsuha waved goodbye, revved his bike and sped out of the underground parking structure. Ryuichi had gotten used to not being kissed goodbye. In fact, they'd only kissed that one time at the bar, but he knew that Tatsuha's restraint was already teetering on the point of destruction, so he never pressed the issue. Tonight however, he found himself longing to feel his lips and maybe something even more.

* * *

AN. Sooo, what did'ya think? I bet you can't guess what'll happen in the next chapter! Haha. I hope you enjoyed this and will continue to read more of this story in the future! 


	4. Chapter 4

How Far I'd Go For You Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Shut up! I don't even want to write this. I'm too depressed that I don't own this series…

Vocabulary:

****

**Tenno-ji:** The most famous Buddhist shrine of Osaka. I had to do research for the stuff in Osaka. I've never been there. --

****

**Osaka-jo: **The most famous ancient castle of Osaka.

****

**Yoroppa Mura and Amerika Mura:** Famous shopping strips in Osaka

****

**Takoyaki:** Oh yeah! Back into the stuff I know. These are octopus balls. Not balls as in testicals…like, the shape. --;

****

**Onigiri:** Rice balls! One of my favorite snacks! You can fill it with just about anything, but they're best plain, I think!

* * *

The next three days were torture for both Ryuichi and Tatsuha. Ryuichi was affection starved and wanted to be near his boyfriend, while Tatsuha was not only affection starved, but agonizing over how long he could control himself actually living with his idol and boyfriend. Luckily for both of them, they were kept busy most of the time, so it wasn't as torturous until they got a moment to think of one another. Then it felt worse than being force-fed broken glass and washing it down with a tall glass of lemon juice.

The night Tatsuha left to go back to Kyoto, he arrived around 1 o'clock in the morning. No one ever wondered where he was, so it didn't matter. Now that he was planning on leaving the shrine for a life in Tokyo alongside Ryuichi, he hardly knew what he was going to say. "Father, I'm queer. I'm going to shack up with my boyfriend of a month in Tokyo where we can screw every night in our private bedroom." Definitely not. That night he got no sleep what-so-ever. He was thinking about how he would tell his father, what he would say to a questioning Mika and how he'd never live it down on account of his brother. But more than all those things combine, he felt lonely. He wanted Ryuichi to be asleep beside him.

* * *

Ryuichi's night wasn't much better. He reunited with Noriko and Tohma to tell them that he was back, then quickly went to his suite so he didn't have to put on airs around his band mates. The room of his hotel felt strangely empty, and it reminded him of how he'd been living up until he'd met Tatsuha. He loved singing, he loved being in the spotlight, and he loved his fans. He was happy. Or so he'd thought. After he met Tatsuha, he realized that singing, though he loved it, was still a job, and being absorbed in work made for a pathetic person. He sat on the rich plush couch next to the flat screen monitor and turned on the TV. He flipped channels until he came to Scooby Doo, a show he'd found to be widely popular when he was in America. He wasn't in any mood to watch cartoons.

He sat and thought about the person who had turned his perfect life upside down. He wondered if he was home yet, what he was doing and how their life would be when they lived together. Ryuichi's thoughts led him to remember that Tatsuha wanted to go shopping for house decorations and furniture. He chuckled and let his body fall, his head landing on the arm of the couch. _'Gods, even my house is pathetic. I don't even have anything in it! What did I do every night when I got home?'_ he wondered. _'Oh yeah. Sleep.'_ He got up and went into the kitchen to find something sweet to snack on. Nothing was in the fridge. It only served to remind him that he never had anything in his kitchen at home, either. He shut the door and went into the bathroom to take a shower, completely disgusted.

* * *

The next day Tatsuha didn't get up until around 12:30. He didn't even remember falling asleep, though it had to have been after 5. He got up and stumbled into the bathroom for a shower, emerging 20 minutes later. He looked as good as always, and anyone would have thought he'd gotten the best sleep of his life. He went outside to begin his morning chores, even though it was so late that they could hardly be considered morning chores anymore. He swept the few leaves and whatever dirt from the walkway and steps, glancing down to the street below more often than he could count. He was always hoping Ryuichi would be there, just like he was the night they had kissed. He was always disappointed. After sweeping outside he cleaned the wooden floors and polished the bronze statue of Buddha, even though it didn't need to be done. By this time, his father returned home from an errand at another shrine.

"You're up late, Tatsuha. Busy night?" he asked, coming up behind his son where he kneeled, praying. "Yeah, something like that. Father, I need to talk to you" he said, standing up and walking inside their part of the shrine. His father followed. Tatsuha made tea and sat in front of his father on the opposite side of their low table. After taking a sip his father asked, "Alright, now what is it you wanted to speak with me about?" Tatsuha stalled by taking a drink of his tea and cleared his throat. "Father, I'm 19 now, and I have come to a decision on how I would like to live my life from here foreword." Tatsuha's father flashed him a look of the highest concern. "Tatsuha, you're not going to-"

"Let me finish" Tatsuha interrupted. He knew that his resolve would weaken if his father was disappointed in him. "I'm going to move to Tokyo to live with…my lover" he decided, trying to soften the blow. "I won't be here at the end of next week, but I haven't given up being a monk. I'll come to Kyoto on occasion for rites and weddings. I hope you'll understand my decision and accept it." Tatsuha finished and bowed his head in a sign of respect. His father was silent for a few minutes, making Tatsuha's stomach churn with worry. "You were always the one I hoped would take my place when I died," he finally said. "Mika is female, and the God's know how impure that girl is. Eiri isn't any better! He's a hell raiser if I've ever seen one. Tatsuha, this is so sudden, why didn't you say anything sooner?" he asked in a stern tone.

"It was a sorta recently discussed plan" he said and looked up to meet his fathers gaze. Silence again filled the room. Tatsuha could only wonder what his father would say next. Instead of yelling and refusing his plan his father instead gave a long sigh. "I guess I don't have robots for children. You will all do what your hearts tell you, not what I do. I suppose since you'll still be coming here on occasion for your duties, it makes it all the more acceptable. I hope you'll be happy with your decision." His father finished off his tea and went outside, shutting the paper doors behind him. Tatsuha was still a little shocked. He sat there a good 5 minutes before the sound of the paper screens sliding open once more brought him back to reality. His father held three large boxes in his arms and dumped them on the table. "Get to packing" he said, and left once again. Tatsuha laughed and took the empty boxes to his room.

* * *

While Tatsuha was in Kyoto with his father, Ryuichi was in Osaka enjoying the sites with his band. He'd been woken up by a hyper Noriko at 10 o'clock. "Ryu-chan! Get up! We're going to go all sorts of places today! Tenno-ji, Osaka-jo, Yoroppa Mura and Amerika Mura…Yay! Shopping!" Ryuichi always fed off of Noriko's excitement. Within 30 minutes they were on their way to view the city. After visiting the most famous of temples, Osaka castle and an hour of window shopping, it was already 2 o'clock. They ate at Mimiu and left for more sightseeing by 3 o'clock. Through the whole day, Ryuichi felt a little better than the night before, and not nearly as pathetic. He had a boring life before, but at least now he had Tatsuha and it would a lot more invigorating and fun.

* * *

Tatsuha's father had brought in several boxes of various sizes and dumped them outside Tatsuha's door while his son filled them with his various personal things. By 5 o'clock he'd packed five of the largest boxes. In the first two were various t-shirts, sweaters, dress shirts, tank tops, long sleeved shirts and other assorted tops. The third and fourth contained his jeans, slacks, sweat pants, leather pants, boxers and PJs. In the fifth he had put all his shoes. Now that most of his clothes were packed, except what he kept out for the following few days, he decided on an early dinner. He was starved. He went to the kitchen and made takoyaki and onigiri for his dinner. His father had to excuse himself again for another meeting off the grounds, so except for the maids, he was the only one there. After he ate it was already 6:00, so he decided to call Ryuichi.

* * *

"I'm sleepy, so I think I'll go to my room now. Nori-chan made me walk a lot." Ryuichi gave a fake yawn and waved goodbye to Tohma and Noriko who were weighed down with all her packages. He entered his own room and flopped on the couch when his cell thrilled to life. He knew instantly who it was. "Hey there, Sakuma-san! It's your number one fan calling." Ryuichi giggled and felt himself relax. "Hello to you, too. What did you do today? You didn't call…" he said, voicing his unhappiness like a child who didn't get the right toy for his birthday. "I was packing all my stuff. I'm actually pretty close to being done" he said, knowing all too well how Ryuichi would react. "Really? So your dad said he didn't care if you left?" he asked, enthusiastically hoping he hadn't. "Nope, not really. Since I'm still going to be available for important tasks, he didn't really care. I think he's come to expect it since Mika and bro did it to him, too."

Ryuichi felt a mixture of happiness and pity, which was an unusual combination to have. "What about you? You said Noriko wanted to go sightseeing." Ryuichi then proceeded to tell him about all the places he'd been taken. Tatsuha was glad to hear he hadn't been left in the hotel all day, vegging on the couch. And it sounded like he'd had fun. "Anyway, if you've almost finished with packing, why don't you move in the day I get back? Or now? Kuronosuke can bring you a key to my place…" Tatsuha laughed but said it was alright. "I want you to be there when I move in. It won't mean as much if you aren't. Besides, father booked three weddings and a funeral for me to be present at before he knew I'd be leaving, so I figured the least I could do was carry out those ceremonies." Ryuichi nodded but said "okay" when he realized Tatsuha couldn't see him.

"So you'll still be coming on Wednesday, right?" Ryuichi asked. "Yep. I've already booked a mover." "You didn't have to. Kuronosuke could have…" Tatsuha laughed again. "He's your bodyguard, not a mover!" "But he doesn't care. He says that he has to keep in shape, so doing physical stuff suits him." "Well, I guess he can help them if he wants. Speaking of, I don't even know where you live." "Don't worry about it. I'll ride with you to show you." A yawn caught him by surprise. "Tired?" Tatsuha asked, a smile across his lips. "A little. Noriko has tons of energy. Even more than me." "I almost have a hard time believing that. Well, we can talk again tomorrow then. Go ahead and go to bed." "Okay. It was nice just to hear your voice, Tatsuha." Ryuichi blushed and felt his throat tighten with three words he desperately wanted to voice, but didn't know if he should. "It was nice to hear your voice, too. And Ryu-chan?" "Yes?" he managed, even though his mouth was dry. "I…I really…" he stopped and looked at his jeans. "I really love you." Ryuichi felt a pinch in his chest and knew it was from happiness. "I love you, too."

* * *

For the next week, up until the scheduled day Tatsuha was to move in with Ryuichi, the two of them spent hours talking on the phone and even longer thinking of the other. That Wednesday, Ryuichi came to pick Tatsuha up at lunch just as they had talked about the night before. The drive from Tokyo to Kyoto seemed ever longer than it had the previous time he'd made the trip, even though it was actually shortened due to less traffic. When Kuronosuke pulled up to the shrine steps Tatsuha was already sitting there, waiting for his boyfriend. Ryuichi couldn't believe how nice it was to actually see him. He flung open the door and ran into Tatsuha's waiting arms. They had hugged quite often during their time together, but this time it felt unnaturally sweet.

"It's so good to see you again Ryuichi." Tatsuha felt a lump in his throat and a burning through his body, making him tighten his hold even more. "I missed you so much! It seems like forever since we saw one another last!" He pulled away and looked into the younger boys eyes and saw a passion that made him shiver in delight. Then he reached up and did something he hadn't for the longest time- he kissed Tatsuha on the lips in a deep and passionate way that showed just how he felt toward him. Tatsuha felt the burning through his body get even hotter as it turned to a tingling sensation. Their lips parted and both of them blushed with pure happiness. "Ready to go?" Ryuichi asked, reluctantly pulling away. "Yep!"

* * *

The drive back to Tokyo was a little boring this time, both for Ryuichi and Tatsuha. Ryuichi was in the lead, driven by Kuronosuke in his limo, then Tatsuha on his motorcycle, then the movers behind him. After getting back into town and passing the NG building, they turned onto a small street, away from the busy intersections of the main road. They took several turns right and left, taking them farther and farther from the main street until they drove to a winding bin, a little busier than the residential areas they'd previously been. At the end of this street they made another left and came to a large apartment building painted white. The building looked expensive, and somehow Tatsuha knew the inside would look that way too. They came to white cast-iron fences and a guard came up to the limo. Ryuichi said something and the man let them pass.

They pulled up to the front of the complex under an arching structure that acted as a marquee. Two valets came to take the limo and motorcycle to park them. Ryuichi smiled when he saw how astonished Tatsuha looked. "Still think it's a dive?" he teased, and walked inside the building, Tatsuha trailing behind him. They took an elevator to the 6th floor and exited. "This whole floor is mine" Ryuichi began. "Everyone who lives in this structure has their own floor all to themselves. Since there are only 12 per-building, there are 4 buildings total." Tatsuha went numb. He was used to the finer things in life, especially since his father was so well known, but even this was upscale in comparison.

Ryuichi unlocked his door and let Tatsuha inside. Already he liked what he saw. The ceilings were relatively high and the floors were a dark wood, polished to perfection. The first room he came to was what he took to be the living room. Just as Ryuichi had said, there was nothing in there except the TV. The kitchen was to the right, very spacious and looked to be perfectly clean. Probably because it was never used. Beyond that was the hallway. First, on the left was an empty room which Tatsuha decide could either be used as an office or extra bedroom. Next, on the right, was a spacious bathroom with a deep tub and large shower, and then came a series of cabinets to the left, empty, of course. Lastly was the master bedroom.

It was very large, but looked really...sad. What could be beautiful with a little decoration was very under furnished. Ryuichi's bed was disheveled and small in proportion to the rest of the room, and a dresser with a layer of dust was against the wall to the right. In Ryuichi's bathroom, the sit down shower he had was slippery with conditioner that hadn't been washed away, the glass was streaked with water drops and he didn't even want to look at the various cans, bottles and wrappers that littered the countertops. Ryuichi blushed when he noticed Tatsuha starring at him in disbelief. "And you've lived like this for how long?" he asked rhetorically. Ryuichi giggled and left the room when he heard the movers enter.

"Where should we put all these?" one of the men asked, carrying a box that said shirts. "You can just set them in this room and we'll move them later." Ryuichi and Tatsuha sat on the floor while the movers brought in box after box. Kuronosuke had gotten tired of their pace and brought in three to their one in frustration. The job took less than 30 minutes after that. Once all twelve boxes containing Tatsuha's belongings were brought inside, Kuronosuke excused himself after the movers had left. Tatsuha sighed as he looked at all his stuff. "We need to go shopping. Now." He took out his wallet and thumbed through the bills. There was a total of 461,277 yen (about 4000 USD) that he'd saved up from the time he was 16. "Okay, where's a furniture store around here?"

* * *

Ryuichi had Kuronosuke take them to various furniture stores where Tatsuha went all out. Ryuichi was having fun watching him be a home maker and eagerly flashed a credit card when they found something he liked. Remarkably, their tastes were pretty much the same. Tatsuha and Ryuichi decide to buy:

For the bedroom:

-A king size pillow-top mattress

-A silver, black and white checkered comforter. Silk.

-Square and circular pillows in black and grey to match

-A mahogany bed frame with a high headboard

-Two mahogany nightstands for each side of the bed

-Shoji floor lamps in the same mahogany

-A new matching dresser with more space for their clothes

For the living room:

-A soft, black leather couch

-Two end tables

-A black leather recliner

-6 Pillows in three shades of grey from dark to light

-A coffee table with their same mahogany theme

-An entertainment center that fit Ryuichi's flat screen TV

-A new DVD player and a Playstation 2

For the kitchen:

-Silverware and chopsticks

-Cooking spoons, measuring cups and mixing bowls

-Plates, soup bowls, serving platters/bowls and cups

-And anything else Tatsuha could think of that they would need

For the bathrooms:

-Towels

-Soap dispensers

And after Ryuichi told Tatsuha where he wanted him to sleep, they happily decided the extra room would be made into an office, not Tatsuha's room. For it they bought:

-A large desk with seven drawers total

-A clear glass desk lamp

-A leather, swivel office chair

-A top of the line laptop and printer

-And finally, two bookcases to line the back walls.

Their grand total came to 922,360 yen, (about 8000 USD) which used up all of what Tatsuha had saved since he began performing ceremonies plus what Ryuichi had to pay as the difference. Neither of them cared.

* * *

By 5:00 pm all their shopping was finished and by 7:00, everything had been brought up to Ryuichi's apartment via special delivery. Anything for the great Ryuichi Sakuma. The entire spacious living area was a mess of bubble wrap, and wood. Kuronosuke had brought them take out while they waited for all their new furniture to arrive. After eating, Kuro removed Ryuichi's old furniture from the bedroom and had some of his friends come by to get rid of it. Afterward, he moved things around while Tatsuha told him where to put everything. Ryuichi moved the empty boxes and trash outside on the walkway. At 10:00, everyone was tired, though Kuro looked like he had another two weeks worth of energy in him. He promised to be back in the morning at 9:00 to finish everything up. Tatsuha walked him to the door, thanking him for all his help. As soon as he left, Tatsuha went back into the front room to find Ryuichi crashed in the floor. Without waking him, he picked him up and carried him to bed.

* * *

The next morning Ryuichi woke up at 10:00 to find Tatsuha wasn't beside him. Their new bed was really comfortable, but he didn't remember going to his room. He crawled out of bed and found Tatsuha and Kuronosuke already setting up the living room. The couch was in the middle of the room with the two end tables on either side, the coffee table in front of it. To the right was the recliner, all of this facing the entertainment center, television in place, which was already playing one of Nittle Graspers DVDs. Ryuichi couldn't help but notice how fast they worked. "Morning" he said after admiring what his lover had done. "Good morning. How do you like it?" Tatsuha asked, meaning the set up of the room. "It looks really nice! You and Kuro did an excellent job!" "Glad you like it" said Kuro, hoisting the desk for the office. "I'll go move this into the other room" he said to Tatsuha and left with the heavy desk in tow.

"I didn't mean to sleep later than you. Is there anything I can do to help?" Ryuichi asked, feeling bad that he'd made Tatsuha do everything. "Sure. As a matter of fact, there is. All of the dishes we got need to be set out. I can put them away since I have every intention of cooking for you, but having it out already will really help." Ryuichi nodded and began walking toward the boxes near the kitchen. "Oh, and there's one more thing" Tatsuha said and walked to where Ryuichi was hunched over, pulling him to his feet. "I want a good morning kiss." Tatsuha pulled Ryuichi's face to his own and gave him a sweet kiss. Ryuichi almost melted. "Yep, I'm going to love having you live here."

* * *

By lunch time, all the furniture had been set up and all that was left were the finishing touches. Tatsuha wanted to make a big dinner to show his appreciation and love for Ryuichi. Kuronosuke was invited, too, though he said he would decline and spend the night with his wife and kids. "I can go to the store for you!" Ryuichi pronounced excitedly. "Are you sure?" Tatsuha asked, happy that he didn't have to do it himself. "Sure. Just tell me what you need. I can't make anything to save my life, but I can sure as hell buy ingredients!" Tatsuha gave him the list and within 5 minutes, was left alone while Kuro accompanied him to the store.

First he went to the bedroom and put away his clothes in the new dresser and hung some of his things in his part of the walk-in closet that Ryuichi had cleaned out earlier in the day. That took close to 45 minutes and he expected Ryuichi and Kuronosuke to back soon. While he waited he picked up all the trash from the floor and took it downstairs with the rest of the boxes they'd finished with. When he came back he noticed how different the place looked in comparison to when he'd first got there. He shut the door behind him and went to relax on the couch. He'd forgotten how comfortable it was and within a few minutes, he had fallen asleep.

* * *

AN. Okay, I think that's a good place to stop for the day. Tatsuha has finally moved in! A step foreword in the relationship! Yay! Anyway, is it obvious I have no idea how much furniture costs? I pulled those numbers out of my ass… --; so anywho…thanks very much to everyone who has reviewed my story! You give me the inspiration to continue writing! 


	5. Chapter 5

How Far I'd Go For You Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I now have a new plan for owning Gravitation! First though, I need to get automail so I can actually function…So, for now, Maki Murakami owns it.

Vocabulary:

****

**Pocky:** I seriously hate you if you don't know what pocky is. Lol. Not really.

****

**Udon:** A big soup pot type thing…it's just a big mixture of things, really. Google it…

****

**The Drifters:** A famous group of Japanese comedians whose show became popular after they opened for the Beatles somewhere.

* * *

**Warning! This chapter is filled with naughty lemony scenes between two males! Do not continue if this offends you! Also, DO NOT DO IT IF YOU ARE UNDER AGE!**

**

* * *

**

Ryuichi was dropped off at his apartment and waved goodbye to Kuronosuke. He ran toward the elevators, happy that within moments, he would be re-united with his Tatsuha. After only a short wait the doors opened and he rushed inside, pressing the button for the sixth floor. With only a few moments to think about it, it didn't change that he had a second to ponder his new life. He still couldn't believe how much different he had been a month ago. Now he had found someone more important to him that anything else. He would go as far as saying he was more important than singing. He silently thanked Shuichi for getting sick when the doors opened on the sixth floor.

Ryuichi jogged to his door and flung it open, never one to be subtle. He carried the three grocery bags full of ingredients and other foods to last until the weekend and set them in the kitchen, looking around for Tatsuha. He was a little worried at first, but then he heard rhythmic breathing from the couch and felt a lot better. He crept over to where his boyfriend slept and peered at him from behind the couch. He couldn't help but notice how erotic he looked. One arm was under his head while the other dangled to the floor, and what made him really adorable, was what an innocent child he looked like when his features relaxed. Ryuichi walked around to the other side and sat down in the floor to get a better look. His fun didn't last long. Tatsuha heard Ryuichi's sigh and felt eyes staring at him. He opened one of his dark orbs and peered into Ryuichi's, instantly sitting up with a blush.

"Hey, Ryu-chan. I guess I fell asleep…" Ryuichi smiled and inched closer to Tatsuha, drawing his lips closer to the younger mans. Though Ryuichi often acted like a child, when he wanted to be sexy, he stopped being coy and hyper. Tatsuha could only imagine what he wanted more of when the kiss deepened. He shuddered at his weakening restraint and breathlessly pulled away. "I…uh…I think…I'll…I'll go start dinner." Tatsuha immediately stood and retreated to the kitchen and began riffling through the bags of food, leaving Ryuichi in a disappointed slump on the floor. While he occupied himself by putting away all the perishables in the fridge, Ryuichi snuck up behind him and gave him a strong hug, making a point to thrust his hips at Tatsuha's backside so he could feel the bulge growing in his pants. Tatsuha froze and tensed at the touch, making Ryuichi frown.

He spun Tatsuha around to face him, though he was bigger and infinitely stronger, and glared at him. Tatsuha gulped, though not out of fear of Ryuichi. "What is wrong with you! You've had so many opportunities to sleep with me, and you've never taken a single one! Are you freaked out and afraid I'll leave you after we shag or something!" Tatsuha gulped again, this time visibly. Ryuichi was still angry but turned toward the counter and began riffling through the bags to finish putting things away when he felt strong hands pull him away from the groceries and into a warm embrace. "I'm sorry. If I'd thought you wouldn't be freaked out about it, I would have taken you sooner. I just didn't want to rush you, or make you think there was some hidden intention. I really love you. I just wanted it to be meaningful." Tatsuha whispered the words into Ryuichi's ear, causing all anger to drain from his body.

Ryuichi shuddered when he felt Tatsuha's warm breath on his neck, and reveled in the sensation as he began sucking at his pulse. Tatsuha loosened his grip on Ryuichi and moved his hands all along his stomach and chest. There was no resistance, and in fact, Ryuichi encouraged it by tangling his fingers in the younger mans black locks. Tatsuha stopped suckling after leaving a red mark on his neck and licked from his pulse to his ear, where he nibbled at the lobe, causing a jolt of electricity to shoot throughout the singers' body and pointedly to his groin. A soft moan escaped his lips and his breathing ceased to be even. Tatsuha no longer felt he needed to hold back. He twirled Ryuichi around and crashed his lips to his lovers hard enough to bruise. When they parted and looked into each others eyes, everything there told of their passion, lust and love.

* * *

-

**Well kiddies, that's enough. The rest is very…VERY…graphic. I WARN YOU TO STOP NOW IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ THIS LEMON! **

**-**

* * *

Ryuichi locked his arms behind Tatsuha's neck and let himself be picked up off the ground, wrapping his legs around the strong middle of his lover. Their lips met again as Tatsuha carried his idol to their bedroom and placed him gently on the bed. Ryuichi had worn jeans that day, and it was obvious that underneath the fabric was a growing problem. Tatsuha lightly pushed a knee between the singers' legs, electing a gasp as another wave of pleasure hit him. He pushed up Ryuichi's shirt and pulled it over his head, watching with delight as the cold air hit his heated skin. He removed his own shirt and dipped down to nibble at the other side of Ryuichi's neck. After a few moments of suckling, he placed wet and sloppy kisses down Ryuichi's chest and stomach, stopping to circle his tongue around his navel, and then licked his way back up to his neck, running over a nipple on the way up.

Ryuichi began making soft grunts and moans of pleasure while Tatsuha rubbed the rosy peaks on his chest between his thumb and index finger. Now Ryuichi was painfully aware of the discomfort between his legs. He longed to be released from the confinement of his jeans. He knew Tatsuha was having fun, but he wanted to pick up the pace. "Please…Tatsuha…" he breathed, and reached up a hand to cup the hard bulge between Tatsuha's legs. Tatsuha moaned and pulled Ryuichi's hand away, pinning it above his head. "Not this time." He chuckled almost evilly and kissed Ryuichi again. After breaking the heated kiss he moved to torture Ryuichi a little more. He slowly unzipped his lovers' jeans and pulled the pants down his pale legs to join the pile of clothes already in the floor. He grasped Ryuichi's member over the fabric of his boxers which made him arch his back off the bed and cry out.

"You're really hard, Ryu-chan. I wonder how long you can hold off before you come." Tatsuha breathed the words in a husky tone and took the elastic of Ryuichi's boxers between his teeth and pulled. Ryuichi arched his hips off the bed to make it easier to remove them, and gasped when his hard shaft was exposed. Tatsuha threw the underwear into the floor. He teasingly ran a finger lightly up Ryuichi's length and rubbed the head when he came to it. Ryuichi moaned even louder and snapped his eyes shut, calling out his name. "Ah…Tats…uha!" A smirk graced his lips and he took hold of Ryuichi's dick. He pumped him slowly with one hand while the other played with a nipple. Ryuichi almost reached climax when Tatsuha stopped his ministrations and told Ryuichi to look at him. He slowly opened his eyes, glazed over with pleasure.

Tatsuha had to smile. He then dipped his head between Ryuichi's legs and licked at the pre-cum that had begun to drip down his length. The slippery feeling of Tatsuha's tongue made Ryuichi snap his eyes shut again and thrust his hips toward Tatsuha's mouth. The younger boy pushed him back toward the bed with his strong hands and took Ryuichi's entire dick into his mouth. He began sucking lightly at first and then gradually began sucking hard. He licked the underside and tip, making sure to graze his shaft with his teeth on occasion. Ryuichi couldn't help but thrust into Tatsuha's mouth in response. Soon after, he came hard. Tatsuha swallowed and greedily licked Ryuichi's shaft clean. Tatsuha placed a kiss on Ryuichi's mouth again, allowing him to taste the bitterness of his own essence.

Tatsuha removed himself from the bed and got some lubricant from the bathroom he'd brought with him for just this occasion. He put some of the gel onto his index finger and placed it at Ryuichi's entrance. He waited for a second and plunged in. Ryuichi reflexively clenched around Tatsuha's invading digit and cried out in pain. "I know it hurts, but I promise it'll feel better if you relax" he coaxed. Ryuichi was already spilling tears but managed to relax. Tatsuha slowly moved the digit in and out, massaging the inside of his lover in preparation for something bigger and better. Eventually the pain subsided completely and Tatsuha inserted a second finger and then a third. He scissored Ryuichi, slowly expanding him. Ryuichi began moving his hips in time to Tatsuha's invasion. "Are you used to it yet?" Tatsuha asked, his own needs making it difficult to wait much longer. Ryuichi wasn't coherent enough to do anything but nod.

Tatsuha removed his fingers and slicked his own member with lubricant. Ryuichi was practically begging for Tatsuha to come inside. He positioned himself at Ryuichi's entrance and quickly plunged in. Ryuichi cried out in excruciating pain. Tatsuha's fingers had been a lot smaller. To try and help Ryuichi forget about how much it hurt, he began to pump him from the front, which worked really well. Tatsuha began to move inside Ryuichi, finding it particularly hard to go so slow when it felt so nice. He moved almost all the way out, then plunged back in. Ryuichi no longer felt any pain, just a wonderful feeling of pleasure. Tatsuha pulled out again, this time completely, then rammed his entire shaft into Ryuichi, hitting his prostate as he went.

Ryuichi cried out again in pleasure, this time joined by Tatsuha. He never ceased pumping Ryuichi and watched as he neared his climax again. Finally, Ryuichi came a second time, spilling his seed onto both of them. Tatsuha felt Ryuichi's walls tighten and pumped only a few more times before he came as well, filling Ryuichi with his hot fluid. Ryuichi shuddered at the feeling of being filled. Tatsuha collapsed on top of Ryuichi, both of them breathing hard and struggling to get their breath under control. Tatsuha waited until he softened and pulled out of Ryuichi, then gathered him into his arms and lied down with him. Ryuichi cuddled next to Tatsuha and sleepily looked at his content face. "I love you, Tats-chan" said Ryuichi, his eyes growing heavier with every second. "I love you, too, Ryu-chan."

* * *

Ryuichi woke up a few hours later to a dimly lit bedroom, the light beyond the curtains already dark, and delicious warmth incasing his body. He nudged closer to the heat and realized it was Tatsuha's muscular chest that his head rested on. Tatsuha was already awake, staring down at his lover. "Sleep well?" Tatsuha asked, a content smile playing across his perfect lips. "Really well." Ryuichi tried to sit up and realized the hard way that his ass was really sore. "Damn you're an animal" he said bluntly and let his body fall back onto the bed. "You didn't seem to mind before" he retorted and gathered Ryuichi back into his arms. "Want to take a shower?" he asked, aware of how sticky they were from their recent activities. "I can't even move. You have to help me" he said, and clung to Tatsuha like a chick to its mother. Tatsuha picked him up bridal style in his arms and carried him down the hall to the un-used shower.

"We'll use this one until I can clean the other." Ryuichi laughed but said nothing. Tatsuha sat him on a towel on the counter to keep his butt off the cold marble and turned the water on in the bath. Once a nice hot bath had been drawn, he picked up Ryuichi again and set him gently down in the tub. He left long enough to retrieve his shampoo, conditioner and body soap, then went back to help Ryuichi bathe. "Come in here with me" Ryuichi said, and watched as Tatsuha slipped into the tub behind him. He washed Ryuichi's hair and body, and then his own. After they were clean, he picked Ryuichi up from the tub and even dried him off and helped him dress. "How did I ever get lucky enough to have you in my life?" Ryuichi asked as Tatsuha slipped one of his tank tops over Ryuichi's head. "I'm the one who got lucky." Tatsuha then picked him up again and carried him to the couch where he could watch TV.

"Should I make dinner tomorrow?" he asked, handing the remote to his lover. "That's fine, but you might be really tired" he said, and gave a playfully suggestive wink. "I'll take that chance." Tatsuha heated water and made ramen instead of oden as he had planned, and brought out strawberry pocky for dessert instead of éclairs. They sat and watched an old comedy show put on by The Drifters and never felt happier than that one moment. Tatsuha got up to change the sheets in their bed and then turned off the TV and carried Ryuichi to bed again. They slept wrapped in each others embrace, thankful to whatever unstoppable force had brought them together. It was just…Gravitaition.

* * *

AN. This lemon totally just flowed. I wasn't expecting the sex scene to be so long. This is only the second one I did, but I like it better than the one I did for my other Gravitation Fic 'Maybe It's Enough". If you want to compare, please do. Thanks a lot for reading and I hoped I didn't give anyone a desire for a cold shower…or disgust someone so much they want to kill themselves.. 


End file.
